Decendent
by ChachingCrusher
Summary: Tyki died and got reincarnated as none other than Trunks Briefs twin brother! That's right! He was going to be badass and have super powers! Tyki was the happiest baby alive!... too bad it was short lived because not even a month later he was shoved into a rocket and sent to die by kidnappers who held a grudge.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Dragon Ball or any series under the name, just plot.

Enjoy!

Tyki died and got reincarnated as none other than Trunks Briefs twin brother! That's right! He was going to be badass and have super powers! Tyki was the happiest baby alive!... too bad it was short lived because not even a month later he was shoved into a rocket and sent to die by kidnappers who held a grudge.

Tyki opened his eyes and was shocked to meet nothing but darkness.

He wondered if this was what awaited people when they died, since he remembered quite vividly how he died, getting crushed by a car tyre, yes one of the most brutal way to go, when that tyre was attached to a 500 pound or so car and it went straight of your face, killing you instantly.

Tyki shrugged, he didn't really have much a life anyway, he was what people call, a waste of space, and no joke. Every member of his family told him to his face, when he dropped out of college, caught reading porn completely naked, refused to get a job and was still in the house at the tender age of 27.

All he had, was his computer and figurines that he loved to collect, they were NOT dolls!

Now that he had time to think, he wondered why the driver didn't immediately notice something was off when the road was bumping, he got the feeling the driver didn't even care and just drove away and never look back.

He wondered if the driver was one of the member of his family or maybe all three of them, it would make sense, to think that they had finally reached their limit and decided to off him.

Even in the darkness, he felt unmotivated and not even willing to try to see through the darkness.

But one day, he felt himself drop and something wet and slimy crashed into him, still he couldn't see and he suddenly had the feeling like he was being squeezed through a small, tube.

Everything was so slimy and gross!

As he felt the heat of the sun against his skin but he was blind as a fuck.

" _Congratulations, miss Bulma Briefs. You've given birth to two health baby boys_ " a voice said in Japanese.

Tyki eyes rolled to the back of his head and fainted.

He would have laughed his ass off if he saw the faces of everyone in the room, as one of the babies suddenly went limp in the nurse's arms and Bulma went into full blown panic.

Especially one Saiyan prince.

#2 hours later#

Tyki was brought out of consciousness at last, thanks to a soothing voice and opened his eyes.

He was still blind as fuck.

" _Thank god, Ken is okay. I know placing him near Trunks. Was a good idea_ " a female voice said, in Japanese.

" _Well, who would have thought, the woman was right for once. No matter how ridiculous_ " a more manly voice said.

Tyki fainted again.

" _Veggie!_ " the woman shouted, the baby had gone limp again!

# A couple of days later#

Tyki had now stopped fainting whenever he heard, Bulma or Vegeta voice much to both of the parents relief, while Vegeta never showed it.

His eyes were much more clearer and he took in the clash of bright colour and the purple hair of the baby who was sleeping so peacefully next to him with drool coming out of his mouth.

Well he had come to turns with the new situation that he had suddenly found himself in.

He was in the world of Dragon Ball Z.

Yep Z, Trunks didn't exist in Dragon ball.

He had gone from a full grown fat lump of a man to a tiny little baby who couldn't do shit without crying and going to the bathroom in his diapers.

He wondered if this was good or bad.

On one hand, he was reincarnated in a manga that had people dying on a regular bases only to be revived with the dragon balls and there was a hundred percent chance, he would die also especially when Buu came.

On the other hand, he had Vegeta and Bulma as parents, Bulma was rich and Vegeta was probably the most badass character in the whole Manga and Anime series! And he was in heaven!

Not only did he not have to worry about money but he would be trained to be totally badass, he could already feel the blood of the Saiyan race flowing through his veins and he had to crackle.

Well it came out as a childish giggle but he was too happy to care!

He also took note, that Trunk wouldn't be so alone while growing up with him, the crazy, yet fun brother by his side.

"We'll it seems someone happy" Bulma said, hearing Ken laugh and picked him up, Ken gave Bulma a toothless smile, unaware of what was going through the 'baby' mind at the moment. "Let's go and get you and your brother cleaned up for the day" taking Trunks as well, who was suddenly mysteriously awake, just like his father.

Seriously! Does that man ever sleep!?

Trunks just gave him a curious look and went to touch his hair, Bulma found it absolutely adorable as she made her way to the bathroom and started the shower, both babies were placed on the toilet seat while the water was heated up.

Trunk kept on touching him and was now drooling, he tried his best to put some distant between them and let me tell you, it wasn't an easy task when your legs where nothing more than potatoes.

Bulma smiled and stripped both of them of their comfortable yet smelling clothes and were put in a mini bath tub for children, complete with rubber ducks and a bubble filled surface that smelled like candy.

Trunks immediately loved it, as soon put one of his mini fingers inside a bubble and it felt soft before it popped and he squealed with joy, Ken wanted to roll his eyes, he was the only one who was focused on the rubber duck that was right in front of him.

Don't judge me.

Ducks, are cool.

Right?

Because he needed an excuse to why he was so fascinated by the rubber duck who was making its way lazily from one end of the tub to the next while he was covered in soap and water before being dried off and put in a fresh layer of clothes.

Ken wanted to flush, he was forced to wear a fluffy t-shirt and skinny shorts with a mouse hat while Trunks wore something similar with no shame.

Luckily.

They were put inside an equally as embarrassing pushchair while Bulma hummed a soft melody as she made her way out of the house with the pushchair.

"Today Ken, you get to meet the rest of the family since Trunks already has met them" Bulma said, she had read somewhere that it was good to talk to babies like normal, it would help them in the long run.

Trunks grabbed the Goku plush toy and began 'chewing' on it while Ken finally got his first taste of the outside world and he found it was nothing more than a futuristic looking city, the smell of population was lacking, which was a surprise.

The city quickly gave way to fields of grass as far as the eye could see as they want up to hill to ChiChi house, the smell of meat was heavy in the air and Ken wanted to drool, it was than he noticed, he had no teeth.

He wanted to cry.

Bulma knocked the door and a moment later, ChiChi in all his scary frying pan glory opened the door and exchanged a greeting with Bulma before being allowed inside, Ken could now physically see the meat on the table as it seemed to sing to him and Ken gripped the blanket over his form, as hard as he could.

Not only was there food on the table but everyone else was too, Piccolo, Krillin including 18, Goku was busy stuffing his face while Vegeta had taken it upon himself to make sure, Goku didn't get his hands on everything.

"Hey, guys" Bulma said and they all looked up to find Bulma with an extremely pink butterfly push chair.

"Hey, Bulma" Goku said, looking up with meat still in his mouth.

Krillin looked green as he watched the two Saiyan eat like they had bottomless stomachs and was regretting it, already.

"Guess who, I've brought with me today" Bulma said, first getting Trunks out who smiled, with a look of recognition before getting out Ken who was looking anywhere but them, shielding them from the look of the obsession of a fan boy.

If a fan girl was inside the house also, than god help the Z fighters.

There is nothing more scarier than having both Fan boy and Fan girl inside your home, luckily for them, they had never met a Fan boy or girl in their lives.

"Aww, the little guy is embarrassed" Krillin said, coming up to Ken while Trunks became right at home with the rest. "Hey, little fella. I'm uncle Krillin" he introduced himself to the baby who was staring at his full set of hair like it was an alien. "This is 18, my wife" pointing to 18, who was looking at both Goku and Vegeta in disgust. "This is Piccolo" pointing at the Namekian who was in the corner and staring at the baby with slightly narrow eyes.

 _Quick act like a baby!_ Ken thought, smiling with drool coming down his mouth like a dipstick, he had a look of pure stupidity, he had no pride so there was nothing to be embarrassed about and Bulma carried him back to the horror of a push chair while Trucks looked sleepy and was also carried to the push chair.

"Is it alright for me to put them in your room to sleep?" Bulma asked, knowing if one of them started yawning the other would do it shortly afterwards.

Such was the connection between the twins.

"Sure" Chichi said, making some more food and you can see the hunger in the two full Saiyan eyes and if you were too look closely, you would see the same hunger in Ken eyes as well.

Bulma smiled and pushed them into the bedroom and put them into the cot that used to be Gohan's but was running a task for his mother.

The cot was a bit small since it was made for one baby but it managed to fit both of them in, Bulma tucked them both in and gave them a kiss on the forehead.

Little did she know this would be the last time in years to come, that she would do such an action again.

She flicked the lights off and closed the door slowly, believing both boys would be safe and protected.

She thought wrong.

Not a second later, two pink trials of slime, pushed themselves through the cracks in the window, into the bedroom before they took shape.

There stood two beings, both pink blubs, similar to Majin Buu with green battle suits, one was holding rope and duct tape, the other held a device in his hand that masked, their presence.

Their object was simply, they were going to kill one of the new born babies, they weren't foolish enough to go and try and take both of them, when they didn't have enough time to carry out such an act and Vegeta would kill them before they even go a meter away.

Ken eyes widened when he saw the figures standing over the cot and got ready to scream but before he could scream, tape was slap onto his mouth and he was bound like a pig ready to be slaughtered.

Once he was captured, he felt himself being teleported away from the house just a meter away and both being started running as fast they could, just before Bulma mother instincts kicked in and something told her, she had to check on the boys.

"Hey, guys. I'm going to check on the boys. I'll be right back" she said and walked up from the table.

A moment later, they heard Bulma scream and they all rushed inside the room, to find Bulma looking like someone had just told her, everyone she know was dead and she was last person on earth.

"What's wrong Bulma?" Krillin asked.

Bulma just stared into space with a look of lifelessness, she seemed to be trying to say something "K-K-K-K-"

"Spit it out woman!" Vegeta yelled, annoyed with Bulma stalling, a horrible feeling made its self-home in his bottomless stomach.

"KEN'S GONE!" Bulma shouted, hysterically getting shocked looks from all of them, Piccolo immediately want to the cot where the babies had been placed in and was shocked to find only one.

It was just Trunks.

"What's she says is true." Piccolo said, turning around to meet everyone grim faces, wondering how someone could have snuck in without him sensing them or hearing a sound.

That's when they all felt the energy spike.

Along with Ken.

All three energies were moving ridiculously fast away from here.

Vegeta immediately shot off like a rocket towards his son energy, all he could think about was getting his son back while the rest, trailed behind him.

#Meanwhile with Ken#

The two being titched, the machine designed to mask their presence had expired , they had to get rid of the baby, if they were going to get rid of, it had to be soon, they felt multiple of massive signatures coming this way.

Ken due to him being gagged, couldn't even cry out for help and before his very eyes, one of the beings throw small capsule on the floor and it turned into a rocket.

The message was clear.

They had stolen one of capsule corps inventions.

"Hurry, put that thing inside" One instructed the other, who was holding the bound baby, the being shoved Ken harshly inside, it didn't care about his fragile body, it just wanted to get rid of him.

"I heard this is a prototype so if we're lucky, the rocket will blow up once it reaches space." The one who put him in the rocket sneered and both of them laughed.

"Hurry and blast it, the others are soon upon us" the other said, with a bit of sweat rolling down his forehead, the other quickly punched in some random coordinates that he know lead to nowhere and activated the door locks and as soon as he got out.

Ken started to thrash around violently as he felt the rocket come to life.

He know exactly what was going to happen but that didn't stop him from hoping by some miracle that he was going to be saved.

The rocket rose from the ground and automatically shifted to hyper speed and all Ken could think about as he got ready for the space jump was.

Fuck! I'm going to die!

The rocket was gone in a flash just before the Z fighters arrived just missing the Rocket so they had no idea what had just happened.

"Where is my son!" Vegeta demanded, walking slowly towards the two blob like figures while the rest walked behind him, they know Vegeta wasn't in his right mind at the moment and it would do no good to get into family matters.

One of the beings smirked and said. "What son?" acting oblivious, turning to the other. "Did you know what he's talking about?" the other shook its head, acting oblivious.

They were both grabbed by the neck by Vegeta and lifted off their feet meeting at Vegeta eye level.

"I will ask, you again." Vegeta voice was dangerously low, "Where is my son?" he spat out, applying some pressure to his grip.

The two coughed up blood.

"We will never tell you!" One shouted.

"Even if we do tell, you. It would do you no good, he's gone and you'll never see him again" The other said.

"You of the Saiyan race, destroyed our people. This is the only revenge we can have!" The other shouted.

"We will die here but at least, we will take your son with us" The second one said and Vegeta eyes went wide at the implication of those words.

His son was dead and they killed him!

Vegeta anger made its way to the surface and the two aliens found themselves on the receiving end of multiple attacks of everything single thing in Vegeta arsenal.

The two died, with smiles on their faces before they were reduced to ash and joined the rest of their race in the other world, knowing there was one less Saiyan in the multiverse.

Goku seeing this was getting out hand, placed a hand on Vegeta shoulder and was surprised at what happened next.

Vegeta let out a cry of anguish and dropped to his knees, Goku and the other's had never seen Vegeta so devastated.

The rest wondered how, they were going to tell Bulma because Vegeta despair would be nothing compared to Bulmas.

# Meanwhile with Ken#

He was alive.

Ken was in fact very much alive and was floating through space, his heart pounded in his chest, waiting for the moment, he would explode, the rocket was currently floating near a planet which looked like it had a crack in it and the rings around it, Ken was sure was fire, the planet was light years away from Earth.

He suddenly felt a pulling sensation and the rocket was falling fast towards the planet!

 _Dammit! Am I going to die again from falling to the ground!?_ Ken thought, the rocket suddenly felt like he was in a gas cooker as the very clothes he wore melted before his very eyes.

The rocket crashed into the ground and immediately shattered, Ken lost consciousness due to the force, the last thing he heard was the sound of something going towards him.

A red alien flow towards the crash site, it had strange wigs on its feet and two cat like ears, wearing what could only be described as an Egyptian looking shirt and sweat pants, it landed on the ground and saw the crater the crash had created.

The alien started walking around, wondering if anything was alive around the wreckage of the ship and stopped short when he saw a small figure.

He pushed some metal out of the way, to get a better look and blinked when he saw what could only be described as a human baby.

He had never seen one before and picked it up by the feet and looked it over curiously and sniffed.

No this baby was defiantly not human.

It smelled Saiyan but the scent was off.

Didn't all the Saiyan die out?

Apparently some survived and mated with none-Saiyan's and made a hybrid.

He would take this baby to the high council, they would know what to do with it and with that he thought rose with the baby in his arms and shot off.

And scene!

I was hoping for Ken to be revealed to be alive as the 'Super Saiyan god' Beerus had dreamt about in the Battle of the Gods movie or fight in the World tournament when Trunks and Goten compete and give Trunk a butt whopping he or the rest of the Z fighters would never forget. It's up to you, the readers to decide which direction this story goes. Review/Fav and follow!


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Dragon Ball Z or series after that.

Enjoy!

The council of Glax, had just sat themselves comfortably in their seats when they felt a presence coming near, to reveal Antex, a local farmer who was holding something in his arms.

"Oh, great and honourable council, may I speak you" Antex said, he know all too well that someone as low class as him usually didn't get an audience with the council of all people but was surprised when he was allowed through.

"Speak, farmer" One of the council said.

"I have brought to you a Saiyan half breed baby" Antex said and as soon as those words came out of his mouth, the room exploded with questions while Ken slept peacefully in the Aliens arms unaware of the chaos his mere presence was causing.

The eldest looking one shot his hand up to silence the room before speaking in a calm tone. "Show us the baby"

Antex immediately unwrapped his arms and the whole room got a good look at the buddle in his arms and there were murmurs.

"Leave the child to us and leave" The elder said and an alien appeared next to Antex and took the baby from him and placed him in a container, not wanting to argue, Antex flow off while not looking back, once he was gone the room erupted into an uproar again.

"Is it really a Saiyan highbred!?" Someone asked.

"Where are his parents?" Another asked.

"What should we do with it?" Another asked.

"We've always been a peaceful race, let's nature it and teach it our ways of life." Another said, getting a few murmurs.

"Brother's I think that the worst possible thing, we can do right now" The eldest one said, shocking them all. "The child's a Saiyan even if he's half blood" The elder reasoned, "The Saiyan race is literal born to fight, our calm and peaceful society would make the child a laughing stock out of his race and something tells me that the child parents would not appreciate that their own child." the alien paused looking for the world. "Goes 'Soft' as the humans call it."

"And what do you suggest for us to do?" Someone asked and the elder closed his eyes, he know what he was about to say next, was not going to sit right for a lot of them.

"We give the child to Aarus," The Elder said and the whole room erupted into an uproar.

"Lord Cato" Another member said. "I understand we're your coming from but to send the child to Aarus, the God of creator of the gods!? He's the monster that created Beerus! and others like him!"

"Our brother is right," Another council member said. "What's to say, Aarus even takes the child? He could very well kill the child and the massager with it!" while the other's slowly nodded in agreement.

"Then we must present the child to him" The oldest elder said. "Show him the benefits of raising such a child. We must present the child as a someone who could give him a good fight when natured the right way. We must awaken his bloodline"

The others gasped, at the what the Alien was implying.

"You intend to give the child his tail back!?" One shouted, they all heard stories about what happened when it was the full moon and nobody wanted to be on the receiving end of that.

"It's the only choice for the child survival" The oldest said. "Aarus can keep the giant Ape in line, maybe if were lucky, he will teach the child not only to control the Ape but also not transform"

"But such a thing has never occurred before" one council member whispered and other's chattered amongst themselves.

"Yes, but can you imagine how much power such an individual would have if he succeeds?" The eldest said.

"What's to tell us that once the child fully matures, that he doesn't turn on us?" Another council member asked.

"Aarus has absolutely no interest in coming to kill us" The elder said, they all know that if the god wanted to, they wouldn't all be here right now and a new planet would be in their spot. "It's highly unlikely that Aarus would even mention this planet to the child"

The rest want silent, they all know, the boy couldn't stay on this planet, they were just going to hinder the baby potential.

Even though they didn't want to admit it.

"Fine we will take the baby to Aarus" one council member said, in a tone that told them, he had giving up.

"I second that" another said and they all agreed.

"Then we re-grow the child tail before sending the messenger." The elder said, getting off his chair and walking towards the still sleeping child, he pointed his stick at the baby and it began to glow and before everyone eyes, a bushy monkey tail began to grow out of Ken back side, than in a moment of telepathy the messenger was called and out came a red kangaroo alien wearing similar clothes as the council.

"Lord Cato, you called?" The messenger said with respect.

"Yes" The man said and pointed to the self made crib. "Can you please take this baby to Aarus for us and tell him, this baby is from the long forgotten saiyan race"

The messenger eyes immediately widened into saucers and there was clear fear in his eyes, they were basically sending him off to die! but he complied anyway, hoping that he would come back to see his wife and child. "Yes, sir" the alien said and took the still sleeping baby Ken into his arms and flow out of the window.

# Planet Sulpherate#

Aarus the creator of the gods sat on a small floating rock, his eyes looked up to the sky with shear coldness and his right hand went into a circling motion and one very distant far away planet was suddenly right up close to him, he ignored the screams of the inhabitants as earthquakes and the ice age started to cover the planet.

He sighed, being all powerful was boring, he wished he could fight someone on equal strength to him, he had created gods like Beerus simply because he didn't want to go around destroying planets for millions of years when someone else could do it for him.

Aarus seemed to be a being that was a mixture of all the gods and the sound of his voice alone was enough to destroy a planet or two, his children never came to visit him so he was pretty much alone on this planet.

That's when he felt someone coming towards him.

He turned his head in the life forms direction and contempt on whether to kill them or not, he decided he was too lazy to do so at the moment so he let them come to him.

He was surprised when he saw none other than the Glax messenger and he was holding something, his nose caught the scent of a baby, a Saiyan but it wasn't quiet there.

Perhaps a half-breed.

"State your business quickly while I'm still in the mood" Aarus said, coldly and the poor messenger eyes flashed with overwhelming fear.

"The council of the Glax have recently obtained a child" The messenger said, keeping it nice and short. "They think you should have it, the child has no place amongst the race"

Aarus rubbed the back of his chin with his claws and said. "Show me the child"

The messenger quickly did so and Aarus eyes bore into the form of a baby with purple hair and a monkey tail, he could feel that this child wasn't ordinary even amongst Saiyan babies, the child bled potential and there was no way, the Glax could bring out such potential.

This baby could become strong.

Yes very strong, strong enough to match him in blows if natured the right way.

Aarus had always wanted to get his hands on a Saiyan, but all life that weren't strong enough to withstand his presence usually withered away.

But maybe this child could become a rival in the future.

"I'll take it" Aarus said, having stared at the child long enough.

The messenger didn't show his surprise and said. "Of course Aarus-sama" and handed the baby to the guy who had killed whole galaxies in a single breath.

Aarus took the baby by his feet and the messenger quickly fled, in case Aarus decided to kill him, he looked down at the sleeping baby in his arms.

"I'll call you, Angron. Yes, Angron. The Super Saiyan God"

Perhaps, parenthood is exactly what he needed to cure his loneliness.

# 14 years later#

"Dad, What are you doing?" a familiar voice said and Aarus turned around to find his adopted son looking over his shoulder with curiosity.

The half breed known to all as Angron, had his purple hair reduced to nothing but spikes, he wore something similar to what the rest of the gods wore and his eyes showed pure childish curiosity but something was off with the emotion in his eyes, his tail had a streak of gold to it.

"I'm thinking on making a new god," The alien said, as he continued to try and come up with a new design.

"Again, dad," Angron said, it wasn't anything new to him that his father was making an another god, god were created for everything even the most stupidest things.

Aarus sighed and pushed the floating Angron down onto the floor and said. "If you have nothing else to do than to bother me, than go find someone to play with"

Angron pouted and said in an annoyed tone. "I'm too strong, my opponents don't even last a second against me and all I want to do is play." and Angron cracked a smile inwards. "Anyway, dad. I had a dream last night"

"What was it about?" Aarus asked, knowing Angron having a dream was rear and was usually like a vision for things to come.

"I was up against this guy" Angron said, "His name was Beerus and he was smiling and saying how he finally found a match and lots of other things. He was childish too"

Aarus eyes flashed with recognition as his eyes slid over to his adopted son and wondered why Angron was dreaming about Beerus of all beings, now that he thought about it, wouldn't this be about the time, the god woke up?

He sighed, he had a feeling Beerus was going to go around destroying planets for stupid reasons again.

"Dad, can I fight him?" Angron asked, getting up and floating again and gave his dad the poppy dog eyes. " I'll promise to be right back afterwards!"

"Fine but make sure your back before dinner, were having your favourite" Aarus said, he would never admit it but over the years, he had grown quiet fond of his adopted son even though he did beat him until he was on the verge of death many times as a toddler and even as a child.

He wanted his future rival to grow strong, very strong.

But before Angron could shoot off into space, he started glowing, Aarus eyes widened, he recognised that glow, that was Shenron power before Angron disappeared before his very eyes.

#A couple of minutes earlier on Earth#

All of the dragon balls were collected and placed near each other, all the Saiyan were in a circle with Son Goku in the middle.

"Shenron...come forth and grant my wish" Goku shouted and the dragon balls glowed before a huge golden beam shot out of them, the sky immediately darkened and the light transformed into a huge green dragon and it stood over the ship like a god while Beerus was just chilling in a chair.

"State your wish" The dragon boomed.

"Hey, I wanted to ask you if you know who the Super Saiyan God is and can you bring him here?" Goku asked.

There was a pause from Shenron before he said. "I do know of him" which pretty much shocked all the Z fighters plus everyone else, Beerus drink was suddenly discarded, the super Saiyan god was real!

"Bring him to me, I demand it!" Beerus demanded and the dragon paid him no attention, god or not, he wasn't going to take rubbish from anybody.

"The god was planning on coming here any" The dragon spoke out, completely ignoring the fuming Beerus. It's eyes flashed red and it began to glow. "I will bring him here"

Life particles started to gather in one space and everyone took a step back except for Beerus who leaned in to get a better look at his opponent with Whis.

When the light show died down, they were all shocked to see a teenager who couldn't be more than fourteen appear, he was dressed just as strangely as Beerus but what really draw everyone. attention was his face.

It was Trunks face.

Trunks eyes could only stare at a double version of himself in confusion.

Angron eyes opened up to reveal baby blue eyes, he rose from the floor and eyes turned very slowly to look around before landing on Beerus form. "You look strong, are you Beerus?"

Beerus could have grinned, he didn't care that his opponent was a child and rose from the floor and said. "Are you the Super Saiyan God?"

"So you've heard of me" Angron said, with a childish grin.

Both entities stood at a standstill as they looked at each other.

"Can someone please tell me what's going on?" Kirin asked, "Who is this kid? and why did Sharon bring him here?" convinced that this kid couldn't be the God that they were looking for.

"I don't know but he's a Saiyan" Vegeta said, with narrow eyes, he wasn't blind to the resemblance to his son, while Goku was looking way to serious for his own good, that's when they all noticed the tail that Angron was sporting.

"Am I crazy or does that tail have a gold strip to it?" Yamacha said he had never encountered such a person.

"I see it too," Eighteen said.

"So Super Saiyan God, I hope you live up to your name" Beerus said, looking down at the child.

"Well Beerus the destroyer, you better live up to yours" Angron taunted.

Both gods collided.

Battle begin.

And scene!

I hope you like this chapter, I've really worked hard on this. Next chapter, Beerus Vs Angron, the battle between two gods that has all the Z Fighters in awe. Review/Fav and follow!


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own the Dragon Ball franchise just plot

Enjoy!

The two gods clashed a huge shockwave erupted, Beerus was pleasantly surprised that his opponent didn't flinch away or was sent flying by the mere contact, meaning this boy was stronger than the one's he met before.

Angron smirked only to be surprised when he was lifted up by one arm and Beerus punched him in the stomach.

"That has got to hurt," Kirin said, wincing while the other's could only watch.

But instead of coughing out blood like expected.

There was a smile on Angron lips surprising everybody, he grabbed the surprised Beerus fist and throw his whole body forcefully to the sea below.

"Holy" Yamacha began to say.

Angron stood floating in mid air looking down, seemly waiting before saying.

"I know you're not dead, old man"

Beerus quickly shot up from the sea floor and with the smile on his face and said. "Not bad kid, not bad" wiping in some water from his forehead.

"Don't you think, it's time for us to get serious?"

"We both know, we'll never be serious, but It's nice for people to think we're serious," Angron said, rocking back and forth on his heels in mid-air.

"Fine I'll go Super Saiyan God"

Ch 3: This kid is a god!?

Before everyone own eyes, Angron hair turned blond with green eyes all in a span of half a second, the speed wasn't what that caught everyone attention, it was that he didn't need to go into a stance and yell at the top of his lungs like all of them.

But before anyone could ponder on this new piece of information, Angron went up one level, his tail turned gold with him with a white streak and his aura blasted through the roof until it calm down.

"You know you can't battle me with that," Beerus said getting a tick mark from his opponent.

"I know that!" Angron yelled "just be patient okay!"

He went up to super Saiyan three much to Goku shock and everyone else's, they had yet to see number three yet.

"Is that what I think it is?" Kirilin said.

"N,o" Goku said as everyone looked at him. "That's Super Saiyan three" much to the rest of their shock, that Goku had gotten that far while Vegeta had to restrain the anger he was feeling by having Goku surpass him without him knowing it.

But Angron wasn't finished yet, he went up higher creating a huge shock wave and making them all cover their eyes except for Beerus and Whiz.

When the smoke cleared, they all saw Angron tail was completely golden but what really drew everyone attention was the fact that hair was growing all over his body except his face and chest, his eyelids had gold in them.

"Ooh, such power,r" Beerus said, looking him over. "But not enough, please go higher" shocking the Z fighter's heck even Goku and Vegeta could only look at the level above Super Saiyan three with round eyes.

To think, they would get in touch with their heritage in such a way.

"Now I'll go true Super Saiyan god but I must warn you, you're going to regret It," Angron said, acting childishly and sticking his tongue out while shaking his money ass, making them all sweat drop.

"JUST DO IT!" Beerus yelled, with an irritated look.

"Geeze so boss,y" Angron said with a huff before he went up enough level.

A very powerful level.

His area exploded, in a much more powerful way, almost blowing both Vegeta and Goku off their feet, Bulma was covered by the two boys while everyone hung on for dear life when it was all over, they all witness a being like no other.

For one thing, Angron had grown to Adult size, his long hair was pure silver, the hair on his body was pure silver and on his forehead had the sign of a god.

The power just rolling off him was nothing the z fighters had ever come across but what clinched it, that this kid really was a god was Beerus massive grin.

"That's more like it!" Beerus said, all happy, he could have danced by the power emitting from his opponent. "Come at me!"

They didn't even see Angron move not even Goku and Vegeta, one minute he was standing still the other, Beerus was sent flying by a punch to the jaw and recovered midway only from coughing up a little blood to everyone shock.

"Did, you like that?" Angron asked, still so childish. "It took me years, of Dad beating me to death to obtain this form"

Getting startled looks from Beerus and Whiz.

"Dad, you mean," Beerus said, sweating a bit clearly nervous much to everyone surprise.

"Yep," Angron said, way to cheerful for his liking. "You wouldn't happen to be one of the gods that refused to visit him and just send a post card would you?"

"No," Beerus said, quickly a bit too quickly, Whiz spat out his sushi in surprise getting looks from the Z fighters.

"You know, you should really work on your lying, you suck," Angron said, his smile grow impossibly wide. "Consider this beating, some revenge for not coming to visit and leaving Dad lonely"

"How is it my fault that man creeps me out!?" Beerus yelled, you seriously couldn't be in the same room without those dead eyes looking at you and creeping you out, there was a reason why the gods tend to stay away from their creator!

"Too bad, at least show your face" Angron said, suddenly in front of him and giving him a good slap on the face sending him flying and making him spit out a huge amounts of blood but Angron wasn't done yet because he delivered a punch to the gut getting more blood out of him.

"And don't think, you'll be getting out of this either Whiz" Angron said turning to Whiz would could only splutter an excuse, like Beerus he had been avoiding the creator for hundreds of years, he couldn't meet those eyes and the fact that some being could kill him so easily without even trying, unnerved him greatly.

#King Kia Planet#

 _Who is this, kid!?_ King Kia couldn't believe what he was hearing and seeing, some kid claiming to be the super Saiyan god comes out of nowhere and is basically beating Beerus to the ground and who was this man sticking even fear in beings like Beerus and Whiz hearts.

Could it be?

He had heard stories but.

No, that was impossible.

He couldn't possibly exist.

It was just impossible.

Such a being was just a story passed down.

He couldn't possibly exist.

#Earth#

Angron continued dealing his smack down on Beerus, the god of destruction head, he was getting his righteous vengeance for his adopted father, just before Angron could get in a drop kick, Whiz appeared in front of him.

"If you haven't notice, my charge has fainted, anymore could be life threatening" Whiz hated to admit much to the Z fighter's shock to see it was true, Beerus had passed out from the pain and his eyes were rolled back.

Whiz sighed and formal apologised to Angron and said. "So sorry Mister Super Saiyan God, for calling you here, you must have been terribly busy, my charge sometimes doesn't think and rushes into things. It's something, I have yet to successful teach him" and with that, they were both gone, leaving Angron to hover in the air.

Angron floated down to the ground and deactivated with a happy laugh.

 _So happy..._ Everyone thought it reminded them a lot of Goku especially in his younger days.

Angron transformation was gone leaving him in his normal state and began walking towards them.

Piccolo and many others stood perfectly calm, despite the entity walking towards them, they know that they couldn't do anything to upset the child, if a fight where to break out, they were sure, none of them would survive.

Angron tail swung lazily behind him and stopped in front of Trunks.

A very scared Trunks but he hid it well.

"Hi," Angron said, much to all of their surprise.

"Um, Hi," Trunks said, having noticed, Angron was looking at him expectantly.

"We look alike don't w,e" Angron said, "Are you perhaps a half Saiyan?"

"Y-Yes," Trunk said, he was then surprised that his hands were taken.

"That's so cool, a half!" Angron said, giving Trunks a look of awe while Trunks sweat dropped and winced by the power crushing his hands.

"And who are you?" A grumpy voice said for the first time and Angron let go of Trunks arms to meet the eyes of his birth father.

"Has anyone ever told you, you need to smile?" Angron asked, getting snickers from behind him at the irritated look on Vegeta face. "Well if you must know" he lifted in the air.

"I'm Angron, the Super Saiyan God and I'm a big fan of your work especially Goku over there" Getting a sheepish look from what Vegeta liked to dub Goku, 'The Saiyan Idiot'. "The way you handled Freeza was truly a fight to remember" acting like he was alive when that happened while in reality, he had found some of his adopted father's 'movies' and had taken a look, along with having read both the manga and the anime "And I wouldn't even get started on Cell"

"And if you were watching us, why didn't come and take care of the business yourself" Piccolo said, with narrow eyes but his voice was not lethal. "After all you have the power"

"That's right," Kirilin said.

"Why did you let us fight such a monster when you could have come down and killed him yourself," Gohan said, still a bit bitter about having to take care of his mother for years, getting penetrating looks from both Goku and Vegeta.

What they didn't expect from the god was the laughter, a really childish laughter.

"And why should I?" Angron said, "It seems mortals have a different perception of gods, we only interfere when we feel like it and besides none of you would have even been this strong if you hadn't even faced him and the future Trunks would have no reason to come back. All because were a god of a certain race doesn't mean we will help that race, what's the point of having a god if everyone goes crying to them every time something happens."

"But you didn't come when Planet Vegeta was destroyed" Vegeta pointed out, with venom in his voice.

"I hate to admit it but the Saiyan needed to be stopped, they would have gone and killed everything in sight. This planet which you all live your peaceful lives on would have probably been reduced to a lump of rock and destroyed, do you really think, Goku here would have been able to defeat a whole fleet of Saiyans? In fact you would all be dead, some would have never been born and you Vegeta would have died some other way" they were all unnerved by how he said all that with such a smile on his face.

They all hated to admit, especially Vegeta because if the Saiyan race hadn't been destroyed, Trunks would have never been born, well he might have a child but it wouldn't be 'Trunks' and he wouldn't be married to Bulma, Gohan would have never been born and so would Goten.

The dragon balls would be inactive since the guardian of earth would have been killed, that sort of scenario truly terrified them all.

"Or though, I'm kind of disappointed at how you turned out," Angron said, turning to Gohan who more than a little surprised. "Six years gone down the drain"

"Hold on, I won't let my baby fight!" Chi Chi yelled, "Listen here, Angron, the super Saiyan God or whatever. I will not allow you to slander my child all because he became a family man, with a high paying job and good social skills" and Gohan tried to hold his mother off, who had a frying pan in her hand.

"Chi Chi," Goku said and Angron wondered who Goku feared more, him or Chi Chi frying pan.

Angron gave the fuming woman a look that said 'uh huh', thinking back to the 'Glorious Saiyan Man' and his antics and know many of the other's where thinking back to Saiyan Man as well.

"Whatever floats your boat, woman" Looking shockingly like a mixture of Vegeta and Bulma in the process but the look was gone before anyone could really take note of it.

The fuming Chi Chi swung her frying towards Angron head, but she stopped in mid swing.

No not stopped, she couldn't continue her swing.

"Sorry but only my dad is allowed to hit m,e" Angron said, with a smile and before everyone very eyes, the Frying pan shattered not even leaving the handle getting a terrified look from the woman.

"Well, It was nice meeting all of you. I'm going home now, so goodbye" Angron said, with a cheerful wave before he vanished before everyone eyes.

They all stared dumbly at the spot the god vanished from.

 _King Kai, can you hear me_ Goku said, in his head.

 _Yeah, Goku._ King Kai, said, he could feel Angron power from here and it had really shook him up, how a kid got so powerful was a mystery.

 _Who was that?_ Goku asked.

 _...That was a God, Goku. The Super Saiyan God._ King Kai said.

#Where Angron is#

Angron snuck into the dining room.

"Your late" His father said, "You know, I do not tolerate lateness" his voice was cold.

"So, sorry father. I was caught up with meeting Son Goku and the other's" Angron said, waiting for permission to sit down.

"Son Goku, isn't he the Saiyan whose father was the very first Super Saiyan" His father said, "Since I've sealed away your human blood making you all Saiyan, I would say It's understandable" after all, why would his future rival have weak human blood in him, he made Angron the Super Saiyan God, not the Super Saiyan Half Blood God, or though Angron hair didn't change to black due to his DNA "You may sit down, son"

Angron immediately pulled up a chair far away from his father who was down the table, taking a bite out of some strange looking squid and he looked down to find a purple looking giant drum stick with an eyeball, it would probably kill him if he wasn't so used to having it and took it without hesitation.

"After your done, we will continue your training," The alien said, knowing Saiyan stomachs were basically bottomless pits and Angron inwardly winced at another 'training session', for some reason, his father was getting harsher with him, latently.

"Yes, father." Angron said, without any complaint, complaint meant beatings that would stop his heart for a couple of seconds before he came back to life with his body a mess.

They both ate in silence for a good ten minutes with his father asking about the fight with Beerus and Angron happily told him how he wiped the floor with the god while the alien edited out the over exaggeration parts within the story and know that Beerus was understandable going to be looking for his son when he woke up, for a rematch.

"Father," Angron said, having told the alien that whole story.

"Yes, son," The alien said, wiping his mouth.

"Can I go to World Martial Arts Tournament this year?" Angron asked, he couldn't lay down the poppy dog eyes because it really doesn't work on the alien who had whole races pleading for mercy but he destroyed them any way.

"The World Martial Arts Tournament?" The man asked it sounded familiar but where had he heard that name before?

"The World Martial Arts Tournament is an event that is held on Earth," Angron said. "It allows humans fighters and people like us to enter and compete against each other for the prize of being the champion or though, the money received is useless to anybody that is not human. Maybe there will be someone there to be a worthy opponent for me to fight against with my full strength" or though, he was nowhere near the level of his father, he know he would be dead if he father ever went serious on him.

The man got a glass of juice and said.

"We will see"

And scene!

I hope you like this chapter with Angron introduction to the Z fighters, next chapter Angron and his father disguised go to Earth for the tournament and Trunks and Goten finally have someone to fight against instead of themselves while Piccolo becomes very aware of the seemly ordinary man that strikes fear into his heart even though the man is not fighting. Review/Fav and follow!


	4. Chapter 4

Hi, this is Mel here.

So I've found a way to keep myself on fanfiction full time by the use of . My page will be up tomorrow at 12.00pm (UK) time.

I am called 'Chachingmel' and I would love for you to have a look at my page, even if you don't feel like donating. Just the thought that people know that I'm trying so hard to stay on fanfiction because I am not wiling to abandon my readers is enough for me.

If I'm leaving, I might as leave with no regrets.

It was a crazy but good 5 years.

PLEASE READ: account isn't up until 12 am United Kingdom time. The site I'll be on is P.A.T.E.O.N (without the full stops)


	5. A Letter of Thanks

Hi. It's your Author Mel...

I honestly did not think this day will come.

I'm now off this site.

I've officially left Fanfiction, period.

Well...

I've not exactly left Fanfiction completely. I might upload chapters onto my P.A.T.R.E.O.N. (without the dots) but the next chapter for any story you are following from me, will never be posted on this site or any other site other than my P.A.T.R.E.O.N (without the dots)

So, if you were hoping for the next chapter of 'Saving the World From It's Own Madness', 'Tommy Turner', 'Through those Steel Green Eyes', 'Were God's Do Not Tread', 'The Dark Panda' and many more, across my two Fanfiction Accounts.

I just can't do this no more.

I've tried so hard to stay here for those who want to read my work, but nothing has changed despite my attempts.

However, I am thankful for 'TotalApathy' for agreeing to support me, I was honestly shocked that somebody, could tell me that they valued the hours I put into a chapter, beyond that of a Review.

So, Thank you.

Thanks to everybody who followed me from the very beginning and kept me going.

And Thanks for those who joined in to support me with the reviews as the years flow by.

I'll never forget you.

Goodbye.

The Final Message from your favorite Author Mel.


End file.
